


My Skin

by opheliaangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliaangel/pseuds/opheliaangel





	My Skin

Do you remember the way that you touched me before? All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored?

[](http://s602.photobucket.com/albums/tt107/opheliaangel_photos/?action=view&current=319491659.jpg)


End file.
